


Taking care of my sick little brother

by marvelstarkermha98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sick Loki (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Leah-yayy from Tumblr requested me to write Loki and thor living together in new Asgard. Loki is sick and thor drops all his duties to take care of him.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. I woke being sick this morning

Loki woke up miserably on his bed regularly early in the morning. He feels his head was pounding, having a stuffy nose and his throat was a bit painful. 

“Oh, why Odin's beard, why do I have a headache in this midguard hot weather, I have to watch over my oaf of a brother in his business as king of new Asgard” Loki complainedly thought groaning before he coughed a bit.

Its been a year since he, his brother, and their people (including Valkyrie, Korg, miek, and bruce) left Asgard, destroyed and step foot on earth, there were happy reunions between the avengers' team and having some catching up to do. 

Within the year, they are up and down for thor and his people. Half of the People around the world protest against them staying, saying that they are too dangerous while the other half vouch for them to stay since its their right. 

All in all, stark and shield helped thor, his brother, and the people gave them a village to stay and that that was in Tønsberg, a village in Norway. But was now renamed as New Asgard.

Loki sighs before making a hard cough. “I guess I have to make hot midguardian ginger tea,” He thought before sitting himself up from the pillow. As Loki was about to climb down from his bed, there was a knock on the door and it was open.

“Good Morning little brother, I hope your ready for another day as my supervisor of New Asgard!” Thor turned his head to his brother with his usual loud enthusiasm.

Loki winced his eyes from his brother's loudmouth, putting his hand on his head softly like he had a headache. He really does have one but it will be gone soon.

“Yes I am ready for a new day but first le...” As Loki was about to say his complete sentence, he coughs again which made thor's expression change. “You O.K, Loki, its looks like your sick” Thor said in his rare serious tone, going to his younger brother before sitting on his bed next to him. 

Loki moved a bit so he could give his oaf of a brother some space. “No I am not, I just happen to wake up with a headache and a sore throat, that’s all” He said before sniffed his nose as he felt his brother’s hand on his forehead.

“After I get up on this bed, I am going to cook up some soup that mother used to make for us when we’re sick and probably take midguardian medicine and ginger tea so I could continue my task as your supervisor” 

“Not In this kind of state of condition your not” Thor said in his serious tone of voice. “I beg your pardon,” Loki said lifting one of his eyebrows.  
“You little brother is sick so as your big brother, I will take care of you until you feel better,” Thor said, putting a blanket on his younger brother, Loki's lap.

“Until I feel better? What about your duties as the king of New Asgard!?” Loki shockingly said loudly before he coughed again. Thor patted his brother’s back softly. “My duties as king for Asgard will be temporarily be taken over by Valkyrie” Thor replied as he wasn’t joking at all.

“Valkyrie?” Loki said, seeing his older oaf of a brother nodded. Loki thought about Valkery being a third temporary substitute as king or...er Queen of New Asgard if Loki or thor is busy in saving the world, meetings between midguardians nations, or being sick. After all, she’s totally badass in leadership or fighting skills.

“I’m fine with her taking over for a temporary until I feel healthy” Loki agreeably said to his older brother before coughing again. “Does this mean that I get to take care of my little brother?” Thor curiously asked with a smile as Loki sighs deeply. “Yes you can take of me”


	2. You mean the world to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long lots of other stories to write. I tried my best to write this part so i hope you like it

A few hours went by and as thor promised, he took care of his sick little brother to make him feel better and stay healthy. During the day, all thor did was wiping little brother’s body with a warm small wet towel in the bedroom. But with permission from his dear stubborn little brother of course. 

Checking his temperature a few times to see if its normal, during breakfast he gave fruits, water, and spicy hot ginger for Loki to drink and eat for breakfast. And also Thor brought Loki some midguardian vitamins and books that he received from his friends, bruce and tony in new york a few months ago.

Now it was around one thirty in the after, Thor walking the tray with Loki's healthy lunch and vitamins. When finally arrived and walked inside the room, he looked at his little brother laying on his bed with a book spreading on his head. 

Thor puts the bowl on the desk before sitting on the chair next to the bed then gently shaking loki. “Brother, brother, are you awake?” Thor whispered as he gently shaking his brother’s body. Loki groaned from the gentle shake 

“I am awake, you oaf. I’m just resting my eyes.” Loki said, lifting his book from his face before seeing his oaf of a brother, sitting next to him. 

Thor lowly chucked with a nod. “Sorry to intrude dear brother but its time for lunch.” He said before getting the tray of food from the desk.

“Ah it is it unchtime already, I haven't notice" Loki said, lifting up his eyebrows as he sits up from his bed, letting thor took his pillow and put it against the head board. 

“What did you purchase outside?” He asked, laying against the pillow as he was not looking at thor getting the tray from the desk. 

Thor swayed his head. “Oh brother, I did not purchase anything instead I cooked something healthy that you will really love and recognize” He declared, placing the tray on Loki's lap.  
Loki huffed, slightly weakly. “Really since when did you cook? You're more into going to battles than doing advantage care” He said before looking at the bowl of chicken vegetable soup on his lap and the smell is divine. “This is the soup that mother used to make,” Loki thought in slight surprise.”

Thor rubs the back of his neck. “That’s true I do go on to great battles however cookery are important lessons that will never forget from our dear old mother” He said with a sad smile, remembering when they were young, Loki was sick and thor would assist his mother to cook chicken vegetable soup to make his little brother feel well.

“I see….thank you for cooking then” Loki muttered gratefully before taking a bite of vegetables from the bowl of soup. He is really grateful that his brother, thor temporarily left his duties to take care of him. 

Even though Loki is grateful that his big brother truly grateful to him even though what happened things that happened between him and thor in the past with the all the secrecy, betrayal, and faking his death.

“Brother, are you crying?” Thor asked, worriedly as Loki widened his eyes from his thoughts as he started to noticed wet sliding down on his cheeks. “Was I crying? I didn’t notice” He said, sniffing a bit before wiping his wet cheeks from his sleeves.

Thor immediately puts the food away from Loki and placed it back on the desk before looking at his little brother with a concerned look. “Is something wrong, Why are you crying?” He asked, seeing Loki swayed his head, still wiping his teary eyes.

“No, I was just thinking about how grateful I am that you thor...brother really cared for me even though what happened in the past! With me being adopted brother, mother, father, and our home in Asgard gone, you really cared for me! I know its selfish of me but I don’t know if I am worthy of being your little brother” Loki babbled, sniffing like a child for a minute before thor hugged him softly.

“You are worthy of being my little brother,” He said assuredly, rubbing Loki’s back. “The past doesn’t matter anymore. I know mother and father are gone to Valhalla but now you have me by your side because your the most important person in my life as long as I can remember” Thor said, hugging his crying little brother tight.


End file.
